In general, among technologies to form various thin films on a substrate or a wafer, a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) scheme has been extensively used. The CVD scheme results in a chemical reaction. According to the CVD scheme, a semiconductor thin film or an insulating layer is formed on a wafer surface by using the chemical reaction of a source material.
The CVD scheme and the CVD device have been spotlighted as an important thin film forming technology due to the fineness of the semiconductor device and the development of high-power and high-efficiency LED. Recently, the CVD scheme has been used to deposit various thin films, such as a silicon layer, an oxide layer, a silicon nitride layer, a silicon oxynitride layer, or a tungsten layer, on a wafer.
For example, to deposit a silicon carbide thin film on a substrate or a wafer, a reactive raw material capable of reacting with the wafer needs to be introduced. According to the related art, a silicon carbide epitaxial layer is deposited by introducing silane (SiH4) and ethylene (C2H4) serving as a standard precursor or methyltrichlorosilane (MTS) as a raw material, heating the raw material to produce an intermediate compound such as CH3 or SiClx, and introducing the intermediate compound to react the intermediate compound with a wafer disposed in a susceptor.
However, when the epitaxial layer is deposited on the silicon carbide, a defect or surface roughness may be caused on the wafer. The defect or surface roughness of the wafer may degrade the quality of the silicon carbide epitaxial wafer.
Thus, a silicon carbide epitaxial wafer capable of overcoming the defect or surface roughness of the wafer and a method of fabricating the same are required.